


Такой день

by Xalatath



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 14:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: Он любил целоваться с Джошем. Любил Джоша. И ему было все еще странно чувствовать, что его любят в ответ.





	Такой день

**Author's Note:**

> События текста никогда не происходили в реальности, все совпадения с реальными людьми - случайны

\- Знаешь, что сегодня за день?

Джош плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Исааком, и тот, конечно же, не успел отодвинуться, так что падение Джоша пришлось ему прямо на ноги. Он поморщился - неприятно, но не смертельно. Правда, сердце привычно чуть не ухнуло куда-то в живот.

От Джоша пахло зубной пастой и лосьоном после бритья. Волосы он не высушил, а просто вытер полотенцем после душа, так что они непослушно торчали во все стороны, а челка топорщилась. Исааку захотелось ее тут же пригладить, но его руки были заняты - Исаак перебивал себе аппетит перед завтраком клубнично-сливочным десертом. Снилло был в Корее, Фраги отбыл в Чардж, и теперь ему приходилось уничтожать всякую сладкую дрянь из холодильника аж за троих. От нервов ему постоянно хотелось есть, да еще и максимально неполезную еду, хотя со стороны и казалось, что он так же вечно спокоен, как и его мейн.

\- Конечно, знаю, - сказал Исаак и решил, что стоит все же поставить стаканчик с торчащей оттуда ложкой на тумбочку.

Конечно, он знал, что сегодня за день. "Готовь жопу" - такое сообщение Круз скинул ему ровно в полночь, и от человека, чья команда крайне позорно слила последний матч против Атланты, это была, конечно, смелая угроза. Он так и ответил.  _ Хаха,  _ написал в ответ Круз, _ лол, тебе пиздец, Бумбокс. _

Хорошо, что не обозвал его фидером, а то бы подозрения Исаака, что хреновый трэштолк передается от Догмана воздушно-капельным путем, подтвердились.

\- Сегодня день кошек.

\- М-м-м, - только и протянул Исаак. Джош вытянулся на нем во весь рост, придавливая к кровати весом своего тела, и…  _ Ладно - это все очень хорошо _ , подумал Исаак, чувствуя как щекочет дыхание Джоша его подбородок,  _ но здорово, если он все же догадался как следует закрыть за собой дверь . _

\- Ну и день матча, тоже, - прибавил Джош. Он выглядел таким бодрым и свежим (и как всегда чертовски красивым), что Исааку снова стало не по себе. После угроз Круза он проворочался два часа и заснул где-то в три ночи. Лучше б, конечно, он не спал из-за того, что играл полночи в соревновательном режиме.

В любом случае, в сравнении с Джошем он чувствовал себя полутрупом. И выглядел сейчас так же.

\- Я слышу, как ты думаешь, - с улыбкой, которая выглядела сейчас совершенно по-шакальи, сказал Джош. Кажется, он наслаждался его замешательством. Кажется, ему никогда не надоест заставать его врасплох.

И это было, если честно, охуенно. 

Иногда Исааку всерьез казалось, что последние пару месяцев он живет только ради цепких объятий Джоша и его беглых поцелуев в шею и висок в игровой комнате, когда там никого не было и Исаак засиживался допоздна.

\- Круз сказал, что мне пиздец.

\- О, мне придется защищать тебя, Бумбокс? - Джош рассмеялся. 

Исаак выразительно посмотрел на него, мол, кто кого еще сегодня будет защищать. 

_ Надеюсь, тебе там твоя команда делает массаж спины после матчей _ , писал ему Киб на прошлом стейдже,  _ ты так их кэришь, что я все жду, когда у тебя хребет сломается _ . Киб, как всегда, подъебывал, но это было не обидно. Это был просто Киб.

Тем более, что команда в лице Джоша, делала ему не только массаж.

\- Ну, он настроен решительно, но, думаю, что я как-нибудь...

\- Сам справишься, - закончил за него Джош, и Исаак все же не выдержал: он попытался пригладить ему волосы, и Джош совершенно по-кошачьи подставился под его ладони. 

\- Так ты пришел за поцелуем на удачу, да? - предположил Исаак. Хотя по виду Джоша он даже сделал бы вывод, что тот пришел скорее за отсосом на удачу, но на это у них особо времени не было - скоро оставшаяся команда подорвется собираться, тимхаус оживет, и ему бы честно не хотелось, чтобы Киб решил, что самое время еще раз уточнить, где он может постирать свои джерси после матча ровно в тот момент, когда его рот будет слишком занят Джошем и вообще...

\- Сегодня день кошек, - повторил Джош, а потом влажно чмокнул его в шею, - с кошачьим днем, Кэтбокс.

Честно говоря, ему очень захотелось Джоша с кровати спихнуть, потому что это было уже даже не так чтобы очень смешно. Хватило прошлогодних шуток Нептуно про то, что он постоянно чиллит на софе или в кресле, словно кот, после которых к нему это прозвище и прилепилось, и того, сколько раз Джош словно в шутку отвечал на это:  _ о, ну тогда понятно, почему я так его люблю. _

В шутку, блядь.

Джош, конечно же, очень любил кошек, но завести пока ему удалось только Исаака.

И  _ завести _ тоже, потому что одним чмоком в шею дело, кажется, с его стороны сейчас не ограничилось.

Приунывать и даже волноваться с языком Джоша у себя во рту у Исаака, разумеется, теперь не очень выходило.

\- В курсе, что то, что ты тут делаешь сейчас, крайне тупо? - спросил он, когда Джош потянул за мятую домашнюю футболку, чтобы стянуть ее с Исаака.

\- Да, но тебе это нравится.

Тут с Джошем было сложно спорить.

Точно, если не отсос на удачу, то обжимания на удачу. Здорово, подумал Исаак, не пытаясь даже вывернуться. Это правда было здорово. Он любил целоваться с Джошем. Любил Джоша. И ему было все еще странно чувствовать, что его любят в ответ.

\- Эй, Бум, слушай...

Дверь задергали - замок Джошу все же удалось закрыть, а то бы Киба ждала весьма живописная картина из них двоих в полураздетом состоянии на кровати Исаака. Исааку пришлось закрыть ладонью рот Джоша, потому что тот порывался нервно заржать.

\- Я тебе не мешаю? - додумался все же уточнить Киб из-за закрытой двери.

Исаак сел. Джош даже не пытался никуда сдвинуться. Он сидел на его бедрах с крайне довольным видом и, честно слово, сейчас было сложно понять, кто из них двоих еще больше был котом.

\- Не знаю... - его голос был сдавленным, и Исаак надеялся, что он звучит, черт побери, сонно, - я пытался спать, Киб. Круз пообещал надрать мне жопу. Меня это слегка встревожило. Я должен был бодрым и свежим на матче, чтобы не оставить ему ни единого шанса. Иначе его мама будет меня жалеть.

\- Его мама любит тебя больше?

\- В некотором роде.

\- Ну, тогда тебе и правда надо отоспаться. Круз достиг той точки самого дна, где его мама любит тебя больше, а Шу не отвечает на его любовные письма в баттлнете. И он чертовски зол. Я зайду попозже... или спрошу у Поко, где у вас тут прачечная. Я снова забыл.

Джош показал в сторону двери большой палец. Ему нравились обе идеи Киба.

\- Так вот, - сказал он, снова укладывая Исаака на кровать, - времени-то не осталось.

\- Овертайм зажегся?

\- Погаснет, если слезть с точки.

\- Я, выходит, твоя точка?

Джош снова улыбнулся, и в этот раз его улыбка была уже совершенно невыносимой.

\- У нас правда нет времени, чувак, - сказал Исаак с сожалением. Он коснулся щеки Джоша ладонью, тот прикрыл глаза, снова потерся о его руку, и горло Исаака от этого сдавило изнутри. Он не знал, что будет после того, как этот сезон закончится. Кажется, отношения на расстоянии для них обоих с их тактильностью будут тем еще отстоем.

\- Это сейчас, - прежде чем натянуть футболку обратно, Джош напоследок мазнул его губами по лбу, - но ночью его будет полно.

\- Эй, я думал что сегодня кошачий день, и...

\- Все верно, - Джош слез с кровати, - это - твой день, и обещаю, что я хорошенько вечером почешу тебе за ушками, Кэтбокс.

Почему-то это было похоже на эвфемизм. 

Кажется, это и было эвфемизмом.

В любом случае, звучало это многообещающе, и Исаак понял, что никак не может заставить себя перестать глупо улыбаться. Конец сезона снова сделался безумно далеким от этого момента, отодвинувшись на миллионы световых лет. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
